The present invention relates to the field of structural elements. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of novel structural elements for use in construction applications.
Elements utilized in the construction of foundations, floors, walls, partitions, ceilings, and roofs are typically referred to as structural, or construction, elements. Typical structural elements include lumber, concrete, brick, tile, block, metal, plywood, particleboard, flakeboard, insulation board, fiberglass, cellulose, sawdust, natural fibers, mineral fibers, drywall, plaster, stucco, and other similar materials known in the art.
Typical structural elements are static, or non-responsive, to their environment. For example, typical structural elements may allow harmful gases, vapors, bacteria, viruses, and spores to lodge within the structural elements and penetrate the structural elements into an internal environment within a structure. As is known to those having ordinary skill in the art, such penetration may affect the health and well-being of occupants of a structure. This penetration may also damage objects within a structure. Additionally, such penetration may weaken the structure, eventually leading to structural failure.
Another drawback to the use of typical structural elements is their inability to dynamically react to, and compensate for environmental changes which may include, but are not limited to, changes in one or more of temperature, pressure, electromagnetic radiation, visible light, nuclear radiation, gases, vapors, liquids, particulate matter, biological agents, viruses, bacteria, poisons, explosive overpressure, and other changed external conditions.
As a result of the typical structural elements' inability to block or absorb harmful substances from entering an internal environment, or adjust to environmental changes, known structural elements typically do not provide an enhanced layer of security and safety. For example, typical structural elements may be incapable of protecting occupants of a building from a bioweapon attack. Similarly, many homes suffer from mold infestations that manifest themselves slowly until the home must be destroyed and rebuilt.
Known structural elements are also inefficient due to their inability to respond to the previously discussed environmental changes. For example, typical structural elements are unable to effectively block water penetration. Similarly, the rigidity of typical structural elements decreases the ability of a structure to withstand high winds. As a result of this inability to adjust, homes are more likely to be destroyed during major climactic events, such as tornadoes, hurricanes, earthquakes, and floods due to their static, inflexible nature.